In recent years, electrical devices tend to be miniaturized, and heat generation and heat dissipation of the electrical devices become a topic of concern. Thus, materials with relatively high thermal conductivity, e.g., Ag, Cu, and graphite, have been extensively used in the electrical devices. Among the materials, graphite, which contains a plurality of graphene layers including carbon atoms arranged in a 2-dimentional honeycomb lattice, has a thermal conductivity greater than that of metal. Therefore, graphite is broadly used to make a thermal conductor of an electrical device.
A conventional method of producing a thermal conductor containing graphite sheets includes: treating the graphite sheets with chemicals to improve the purity and density of the graphite sheets; compressing the treated graphite sheets under a pressure greater than 30 Mpa so as to interconnect the graphite sheets; and heating the compressed graphite sheets at a temperature between 1800° C. and 3000° C. for several hours so as to form the thermal conductor. However, the aforesaid method is time- and energy-consuming, thereby resulting in a relatively high manufacturing cost.